Crystal Tower (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Crystal Tower is a dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV that is located in the Mor Dhona territory. Both the structure, and the enemies thriving there, is a homage to Final Fantasy III. Story According to ancient scriptures, at the height of their prosperity, the Allagan Empire crafted a resplendent tower forged entirely of crystal that collects and stores energy from the sun. The tower has numerous defenses, including ancient beings revived and augmented by Allagan technology. However, when the Allagan Empire began to fall into decline during the late Third Astral Era, its ruler Amon used their technology to create a clone of their founding ruler Xande to restore their empire to its former glory. Unfortunately, motivated by his mortality, Xande's ambition was insatiable and he made a pact with the Cloud of Darkness to bring her and her voidsent brethren into Eorzea to wipe out everything. To support the necessary Voidgate to the World of Darkness, Xande commissioned the creation of Dalamud to transmit solar energy to the Syrcus Tower. The resulting energy was too much for the tower to contain, and was catastrophically released in the form of a terrible earthquake that ushered in the Fourth Umbral Era. Though the tower sank into the earth and it faded into legend while the Allagan civilization was laid to ruin, Amon had kept himself and Xande in suspended animation was the tower slept. When Nael Van Darnus called forth Dalamud with Meteor and Bahamut emerged at the onset of the Seventh Umbral Era, the tower is unearthed with its inhabitants reawakened in response, along with Xande. Motivated by curiosity about the technologies within, while also fearing it may contain Allagan weapons similar to the Ultima Weapon, Cid nan Garlond and Rammbroes of the Sons of Saint Coinach enlists the Adventurers to venture inside the tower. However, the tower entrance is protected by barriers created by four pairs of statues called the Eight Sentinels. To rectify the matter, the Baldesion scholar G'raha Tia commissioned the Adventure to find four Perfect Crystals and four Aetheral Sands around the realm for Cid to craft into crystal "fangs" that would enables their party, whimsically named NOAH ("Nominated Observers of Artifacts Historical") by G'raha, to venture into the Labyrinth of the Ancients. Once they destroy the sentinels, deciding that his group should study their mechanics, Cid requests the Adventurer and his/her companions to continue in their stead to deal with any threats within the labyrinth of Ancients before they continue. Throughout the Labyrinth, the party needs to open the path to the Walk of Ascension that leads to the center of the tower through the Hall of the Inexorable where the tower's gatekeeper Phlegethon, a hero of the Allagan revolution, resides. Once Phlegethon is defeated, Cid and his group decide to fall back to Saint Coinach's Find to recuperate before resuming the expedition. Meanwhile, Nero tol Scaeva secretly began surveying the Eighty Sentinels, noting how a great power source lies at the top of the spire. Progress into the central spire—known as Syrcus Tower by ancient Allag—reached a standstill due to the front door being impervious to all forms of physical, magical, or magitek force. It was then that two strangers approached the camp, claiming to be from the Students of Baldesion. Introducing themselves as Doga and Unei, they accompanied NOAH to the front door where they were able to open the front door by emitting a bright light. It was then that Nero approached the team, claiming that door had been sealed to all but Allagan royal blood and select Allagan personnel, and revealed that the mysterious pair were Allagan constructs: clones of ancient sages Doga and Unei. Coming clean, Doga and Unei reveal they were created to prevent Eorzea being threatened by the revived Xande, needing the adventurer's help neutralize the potential threat. Climbing the massive spire, the alliance of adventurers battle their way through the tower's defenses, confronting Amon and eventually Emperor Xande himself. As the ancient king lay defeated, Cid and the others arrived, including Nero. Doga and Unei moved forward to seal the Voidgate and break Xande's covenant. As they began their ritual, Nero began laughing in excitement, as he detected the energy source from the gate was greater than even the Ultima Weapon. However, refusing to let the pact be broken, the Cloud of Darkness summons a group of Doga and Unei clones to hold off the Adventurer, NOAH, and Nero while dragging Doga into the World of Darkness then turn grabbing Unei. Nero attempts to intervene but is pulled into the Voidgate as well. As the gate subsided, the Cid suggests they return to Saint Coinach's Find. Now with the new threat of this Cloud of Darkness revealed, the investigation went from studying an Allagan relic to dealing with dangerous voidsent. Rammbroes promises to learn what they can about Voidgates and how to rescue their missing companions. Areas Eight Sentinels The first line of defenses, these statuary are located outside the main entrances in Mor Dhona. Each pair of statues creates an elemental barrier that prevents any means of breaching, even with flight. The player must first help Cid assemble the elemental fangs needed to overload the Sentinels before the raid instances can be undertaken. Labyrinth of the Ancients :Requires average item level of 50 or more. A maze that circles around the Crystal Tower, serving as the only path way leading to the tower itself. A full alliance is needed to clear the way and defeat the guardian Phlegethon. Syrcus Tower :Requires average item level of 70 or more. The immense central spire of the tower complex itself. Like the labyrinth, a full alliance is needed to climb the tower and defeat Emperor Xande. Unlike before, each party only needs one tank, two healers, and five DPS. The World of Darkness Another realm that can be reached through Syrcus Tower. Enemies Labyrinth of the Ancients= *Valefor *Water Homonculus *Lightning Homunculus *Fire Homunuculus *Earth Homunulus *Wind Homunuculus *Dira *Greater Demon *Valar *Cursed Eye *Platinal *Vassago *Allagan Balloon *Allagan Napalm *Puroboros *Iron Giant *Bone Dragon (Boss) *Thanatos (Boss) *King Behemoth (Boss) *Phlegethon (Boss) |-|Syrcus Tower= *Shinobi *Kunoichi *Dark General *Oceanus *Yellow Dragon *Staff Of Eldering *Acheron *Gomery *Green Dragon *Doga Clone *Unei Clone *Clockwork Wright *Clockwork Squire *Spanner-Rook *Azer *Red Dragon *Haokah *Abaia *Experimental By-product #33 *Experimental By-product #66 *Experimental By-product #99 *Kum Kum *Kichiknebik *Stonefall Circle *Starfall Circle *Scylla (Boss) *Glasya Labolas (Boss) *Amon (Boss) *Xande (Boss) |-|The World of Darkness= *King Ahriman (Boss) *Cerberus (Boss) *Cloud of Darkness (Boss) Musical Themes In the Labyrinth of the Ancients part, plays a rearranged version of "The Altar Cave" from Final Fantasy III, called "Hubris". The battle theme, called "Ever Upwards" is also a more aggressive remix of the same theme. A rearranged version of "Battle 2", called "Tumbling Down" plays during the battle with Phlegethon and Xande. In the Syrcus Tower part, a rearranged version of "The Crystal Tower" plays throughout it. The track features a more active sounding variant that is swapped to whenever the raid group is in combat. Gallery Trivia *The Crystal Tower in Final Fantasy XIV is filled to the brim with callbacks to the similar tower from Final Fantasy III. The Eight Sentinels reflect the statues blocking the path to the Crystal Tower on the world map in Final Fantasy III, both being disabled with elemental "fangs." The Labyrinth of the Ancients instance is based directly on the Ancients' Maze which surrounds the tower in Final Fantasy III, from music to similar color palettes and visual elements (particularly the lava) to the enemies and bosses being similar (the Bone Dragon, Thanatos and King Behemoth all being enemies in Final Fantasy III, and Phlegethon being based on the version of Titan who served as a boss). Concept art for a number of other classic Final Fantasy III enemies has also been shown, and all are intended as bosses for later parts of the tower. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Locations Category:Towers